At least one embodiment of the invention relates to a programmable wall mounted timer for controlling electronic components. This wall mounted timer can be programmed with a plurality of different settings.
Other wall mounted timers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,889 to Janda discloses an in-wall electronic timer having a user interface. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,947 to Finne which issued on Jun. 17, 1997 discloses a modular timer having multiple finished extension members.
However, there continues to be a need for a wall mounted timer which is easy to install in a standard wall mounted electrical box, which can be used in a single and multiple ganged electrical boxes which blend with other dimmers and switches. In at least one instance, these timers can be controlled from multiple locations wherein settings can be adjusted based on a user's need from minutes to hours.